


Broken Promise

by halseam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst is in part 2, Collaboration with my frendo, Fluff, I also added a lil hamilton and bmc reference, M/M, Nightmare, Panic Attack, Wren added a deh reference, nice, still waiting for wren to finish that, ten points if you notice them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halseam/pseuds/halseam
Summary: He’s sitting at the back of a large white room, looking at a sea of pews covered in black clothing through steamy eyes. Over someone’s head, he can see two old men close the large wooden rectangle and cover it with red silk. Someone says one last thing, though it goes completely over Draco’s head, and everyone stands up. Everyone but Draco himself.People begin mingling and laughing as they make their way out of the church, ignoring the fact that they’re at a funeral.“Draco,” someone says. He looks up to meet eyes with Hermione, Pansy, and Ron. His face crumples. “We know how you feel.” Hermione gestures to herself and Ron, “he was our best friend, but we have to accept the fact that he’s gone now. He’s dead, and we must go on with our lives.”





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Drarry collaboration fic with wrenoneshots on tumblr  
> Follow me on tumblr at halseam and halseamhllow and Wren at wrenweasly and wrenoneshots

He’s sitting at the back of a large white room, looking at a sea of pews covered in black clothing through steamy eyes. Over someone’s head, he can see two old men close the large wooden rectangle and cover it with red silk. Someone says one last thing, though it goes completely over Draco’s head, and everyone stands up. Everyone but Draco himself.  
People begin mingling and laughing as they make their way out of the church, ignoring the fact that they’re at a funeral.  
“Draco,” someone says. He looks up to meet eyes with Hermione, Pansy, and Ron. His face crumples. “We know how you feel.” Hermione gestures to herself and Ron, “he was our best friend, but we have to accept the fact that he’s gone now. He’s dead, and we must go on with our lives.”  
And suddenly his face his sideways and there’s a puddle of wetness next to his left eye. Draco blinks into the darkness and begins sobbing into his pillow, thinking about his nightmare. It’s too early to be feeling like this. The crying must be too loud, or he simply lets out a tiny whimper, but Harry is rolling over to look his husband in the face. Harry’s face fills with panic and immediately pulls Draco into his chest.  
“Hey, hey, what’s wrong? It’s okay,” Harry soothes, petting Draco’s hair down.  
“You- you- it was- it was your- funeral,” Draco hiccups, balling Harry’s shirt in his fists. “She- she said we had to- to move on. How- how would I? I wouldn’t- be able to- move on,”  
“Oh my god,” Harry whispers. “It’s fine. I’m here. It was just a dream, okay? I’m not dead, I’m alive and well, okay?” He pulls Draco away and looks him in the eye. They nod together before Harry kisses the other’s forehead.  
They simply stare at each other for a few minutes, Draco calming down and controlling his breathing, then stand up and make their way downstairs to have an early start to the day.  
“And what kind of tea would you like, Monsieur Malfoy-Potter?” Harry asks, rummaging their tea cabinet. The couple laugh at each other, Harry knowing the answer and beginning their cups of tea.  
“I’m not sure if you’re the best thing that’s happened to me or the worst.” Draco stared off as if he’s thinking deeply, “definitely the worst.”  
“Oh, piss off.” Harry flicks on the kettle and holds Draco’s face in his hands. “You love me,”  
“Doesn’t mean I _like_ you,” Draco responds, rolling his eyes and placing his arms around his husbands waist.  
“Being sarcastic, are we?” Harry smirks and raises an eyebrow. “Two can play at that game. You are the worst person to ever exist, I wish I had never met you.”  
The blonde smiles and rolls his eyes, the couple sharing a few minutes of comfortable, loving, silence until the kettle begins screaming and steaming. Harry groans.  
“We are never having kids,”  
“Agreed.”  
They make their tea. They eat their muffins. They lay on the couch. They cuddle and doze off for two hours. Harry’s alarm goes off. They groan and roll away from one another.  
“I love you.” Draco mutters from the doorway as he watches Harry put on his cloak and shoes.  
“I love you too, you know that.” The brunette says. He stands up straight hugs Draco tight.  
“Please be careful. I don’t want my nightmare coming true, okay?” Draco can feel a few tears slip out.  
Harry must feel them on his shoulder as he pulls away and stares Draco in the eye. “It’ll be okay. I’ll be fine. I’ll go to work, do my job, come back home, and I’ll be fine. Your nightmare won’t come true.” A beat. “I promise.”  
Draco tightens his lips and nods. They share a small kiss before Harry apparates to the Ministry.  
Draco stands still for a minute or so, then goes on to begin reading. It’s a good book. A muggle one Hermione recommended. It’s a short but thick book, the cover maroon red. Nothing less to expect from a Gryffindor, right?  
The lunch he makes to go along with a television show is quickly forgotten about when he sees two tall men in midnight blue coats walk up the walkway outside out the corner of his eye. His stomach drops. Maybe if he sits still long enough it won’t be so bad. They knock at the door. He sits still longer, stalling for as much time as he can.  
They knock again.  
He can’t ignore it now, so he stands up and lightly walks to the door, bracing himself as he opens it.  
“Mister Draco Malfoy-Potter. We are very sorry to deliver this news,” the taller of the two says, his counterpart handing over a small piece of paper. They walk away, heads bowed, almost silently. Draco stands with the paper in his hand until they apparate away.  
_On Tuesday the twenty-seventh of August, Harry James Potter-Malfoy was struck with a fatal unknown curse thrown by trusted Ministry official Brooklyn Valentine. Miss Valentine is facing immediate trials that she will most unlikely win. As co-workers, families, and friends of Mister Potter, we are grieving unconditionally of our loss and wish to see the entire wizarding community grieve with us._  
Sincerely yours,  
Minister of Magic,  
Hermione J. Granger  
Draco drops to his knees and stares at the letter, unable, or refusing to, process it.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This part was written by my good friend wren  
> Follow them on tumblr at wrenweasly or wrenoneshots and me at halseam and halseamhllow

Draco woke up a week later after the news of Harry`s death. He looked at the calendar and realised it was the day of his lovers funeral. He sighed, got up, and ate breakfast without feeling a single thing. Way to soon he was driving to the place the funeral would be held. He drove through the neighborhood he new so well. He once thought it was the most beautiful thing. But now, without potter everything looked so bland.   
As he drove, he passed a familiar orchard. He looked at it and smiled. Harry brought him there for their first date. They went tree climbing and Harry fell and broke his arm.  
To soon, he was at the funeral. He sat at the back of the large white room, looking at a sea of pews covered in black clothing through steamy eyes. Over someone’s head, he can see two old men close the large wooden rectangle and cover it with red silk. Someone says one last thing, though it goes completely over Draco’s head, and everyone stands up. Everyone but Draco himself. People begin mingling and laughing as they make their way out of the church, ignoring the fact that they’re at a funeral.   
“Draco,” someone says. He looks up to meet eyes with Hermione, Pansy, and Ron. His face crumples. “We know how you feel.” Hermione gestures to herself and Ron, “he was our best friend, but we have to accept the fact that he’s gone now. He’s dead, and we must go on with our lives.”  
Suddenly, Draco panicked. ‘I can’t do this’ he thought ‘i need to get out of here.’  
He stood up, like the rest, and ran out of the hall. He ran through the streets  
He didn`t know where he was, or where he was going.  
All he knew was that Potter was dead  
‘Why’ He thought ‘why did you leave me here, its only been six months’  
Harry broke his promise.


	3. Part 3/bonus

Then Draco woke up.


End file.
